Montressor Giovanni
|text1 = Montressor |item2 = |text2 = Ma'dran }}Montressor Giovanni is, by most accounts, among the merrier of men in times of strife such as the second coming of the gods, not because he is joyful of their return, but rather he believes that the mortal races will be brought to peace in the end. Only a few years before, Montressor was found in a ditch near the settlement known as Witchaven, having no memory of who he was or why he was there. He spent a few months in Witchaven, learning to play the lute and rebuilding himself as Montressor Giovanni, Bard and Thespian. He set off on his quest to find out who he was before he had been found that fateful morning in Witchaven. Unbeknownst to Montressor, he is, in truth, the Mahjarrat known as Ma’dran, former heir to the Skchaelos Clan on his homeworld of Freneskae. Soon after he had fought a civil war against his half-brother, Tyrannus, for control over the Clan, a portal opened nearby, producing the jackal-headed Kharidian deity known as Icthlarin, of whom offered for the Mahjarrat to come to the plane known as Gielinor to fight on his behalf against the god known as Zaros. After emerging from this war triumphant, the Mahjarrat rejoiced. At least, before Icthlarin claimed the souls of the wights of one of the Mahjarrat, the one known as Sliske, of whom renounced his fealty to Icthlarin, entering Zaros’s service. One by one, the other Mahjarrat, including Ma’dran and his brothers, followed Sliske’s path into the Empty Lord’s service. It was not long before one of the Mahjarrat had the nerve to make an attempt to rise up against Zaros; the one known as Zamorak. After attaining a large gathering of followers, Zamorak succeeded in usurping Zaros, growing in power as he did so. Zamorak was banished by the other gods, for a time, but his loyalists remained, torturing Ma’dran and his brother, Kathlaron, of whom remained loyal to Zaros. Zamorak soon returned to Gielinor, now a god. His followers used Kathlaron against Ma’dran, forcing him to fight on their behalf. So, for a time, Ma’dran fought alongside the Zamorakians until captured by a group of Zarosian loyalists, posing as Saradominist humans. Ma’dran then fought alongside them until the end of the war, finding that Kathlaron was now missing, his whereabouts unknown by both the Zarosians and Zamorakians. This led Ma’dran to believe that his brother was dead. Ma’dran spent the next several centuries in exile as a human, having not attended several rituals of rejuvenation since the God Wars. It was soon that Ma’dran made his way to Kandarin, finding himself in Witchaven. It was then that he saw a light, of which soothed him, allowing him to enter a state of bliss before losing consciousness, losing all of the memories from his past. Montressor is played by Emyris Bayne, originally made to be a more serious character, but has since evolved into something more alive and free, despite his past as a Mahjarrat. Biography Freneskae Birth and Early Life Freneskae; a world marked by constant warfare and hellish terrain as far as the eye can see. This was the birthplace of Ma’dran, the heir to the name of chieftain of the Skchaelos Clan. Ma’dran’s father, Hyllcroth, knew that his progeny, his first born son, was destined to change the realm in ways that no Mahjarrat could even conceive of. From birth to adolescence, Ma’dran was made to train and excel academically and as a combatant. He, Hyllcroth and Ma’dran’s tutors found, was gifted in the use of shadow magic and hand-to-hand combat, much to Hyllcroth’s pleasure. Ma’dran, son of Hyllcroth, heir to the name of chieftain of the Skchaelos Clan of the plains, would not disappoint. A Love Discarded It was not long until a second son was born into the Skchaelos Clan. This son came to be known as Kathlaron, the last child from the womb of Ellisike, Hyllcroth’s mate, and the only full sibling of Ma’dran. Ellisike died the evening that Kathlaron had entered the world of bloodshed and war, and it came down to Hyllcroth to find another bride, one to take Ellisike’s place and to raise his youngest and perhaps to birth more heirs to the Clan. Ma’dran, now an adolescent, fell in love with a girl named Vaetherya, of whom was the daughter of one of Hyllcroth’s allies. “Kathlaron, go home,” Ma’dran uttered as he made his way to the outskirts of the camp, “Father will question your whereabouts.” Kathlaron, merely a child, walked close behind his brother. “And he will not question yours, brother?” “Father believes that I am out hunting, brother. I’m actually going out to see Vaetherya.” Kathlaron bowed his head. “I see.” Ma’dran turned, seeing that his brother had stopped. “I’ll head back, then. Tell her I said hello.” with that, Kathlaron turned back the way he came. Ma’dran approached the rendezvous point where he would meet his love. As her figure greeted his eyes, he smiled to himself. “Hello!” he shouted. Vaetherya waved to him, though not enthusiastically. Ma’dran approached, noticing that something had to be wrong. “Vaetherya.” She bowed her head as she spoke. “Ma’dran…” Ma’dran tilted his head a bit, placing a hand on his lover’s cheek. “What is wrong?” She looked into his sanguine red eyes, tears in her own. “My father…he…” She collapsed into Ma’dran’s arms, crying. He embraced Vaetherya, attempting to soothe her. “What happened? What did your father do?” She continued to cry. “He arranged for me to be married…” Ma’dran’s eyes widened. He placed his hands on her cheeks as she looked to him again. “Who? To whom is he marrying you off to?” She looked away from him. “Ma’dran…It’s…Hyllcroth.” After learning that his love would marry his father, Ma’dran felt numb. He could not function, and he could not go against his father, even if he tried. He tried to convince Vaetherya to flee, but she could not; going against her father would mean her execution; she had no choice. The wedding commenced and soon, a son was born to Hyllcroth and Vaetherya; a child by the name of Tyrannus. The Skchaelean Wars Ma’dran and Kathlaron became adults, Tyrannus becoming an adolescent with a cruel, rebellious streak. Kathlaron became a skilled battlemage, though he was known to be very worrisome, though wise. Hyllcroth had recently died, thus passing down the name of chieftain to Ma’dran. Kathlaron, having respected his brother from a young age and being respected by his brother for his foresight, was given the honor of leader of their military forces, answering only to Ma’dran. Kathlaron found his brother’s rule agreeable and stayed ever-loyal to him. Tyrannus, on the other hand, desired the power and honor for himself. He once tried to turn Ma’dran’s friends and influential forces in the clan against him, but was discovered and imprisoned. Ma’dran ruled to banish his brother and those loyal to him into the wilderness to fend for themselves with no food nor drink to survive on. However, these loyalists soon found bandit clans in the Freneskaen wilderness and joined them, forging a clan to rival and destroy Ma’dran and those loyal to him. It was not long until a years-long war was waged between the Clans of Tyrannus and the Clans supporting the banner of Skchaelos. Many lives were taken in this war, including that of Vaetherya, of whom still served Ma’dran. Ma’dran and Kathlaron led their army of allies into many victories and into just as many failures. But one night, the forces of the clans allied under the banner of Skchaelos managed to siege Tyrannus in the ruins of an ancient stronghold. The war was almost over; everything would return to normal. At least, so the forces of Skchaelos believed. The Jackal-Headed God's Proposal It was that evening that the siege had began, everyone under Ma’dran’s banner was celebrating, though Kathlaron had yet to show to the celebration. One of Ma’dran’s allies, Ukthreya came into the tent erected for their celebration, searching for Ma’dran. “Lord Ma’dran!” Ma’dran turned. “Ukthreya! Please, get a drink, some food, you’ve earned--” “--No, my lord,” Ukthreya interrupted, “Kathlaron…he found something in a nearby settlement, come quickly!” Ma’dran dropped his goblet, taking his staff. “Let us not waste any time. Lead me to this settlement.” Ma'dran and Ukthreya made their way to the settlement, seeing a humanoid creature with the head of a jackal. This being introduced himself as Icthlarin, the god of the dead on the plane known as Gielinor. This jackal-headed god made a proposition to the Mahjarrat; he needed their help in combating against another god, one by the name of Zaros. In exchange for this service, Icthlarin promised them what they truly desired; warfare. Ma'dran, as well as his brothers and General Ukthreya, followed the other Mahjarrat in swearing fealty to the jackal-god for the promise of war. Icthlarin was pleased, having already opened a portal to his realm. The Mahjarrat entered the gate, never to see their home of Freneskae again, but overjoyed in the promise of a new realm to conquer. Arrival Upon Gielinor The Zarosian-Kharidian War Darkness. Ma’dran felt as though he was conscious, yet unconscious at the same time, remembering only the darkness of the void he had entered. The next time he would open his eyes, he would be greeted by his brothers, the loyal and the traitorous. Tyrannus called a truce, seeing as he believed that they would never return to Freneskae and that the three should remain together for the time-being. Kathlaron feared that their traitor brother could not be trusted, especially after his efforts to kill Ma’dran, but Ma’dran believed otherwise; he was one to believe in second chances, after all. Ma’dran looked around, seeing many of his creed about him. How many Mahjarrat had followed into the portal? This was unknown to the brothers, but to them, it mattered not. The portal had faded, none among them knew how to re-open it. Freneskae was lost, along with all that the brothers had ever known. But there was much work to accomplish for their new god, Icthlarin, and little time to spare. The Mahjarrat took up arms to fight against Zaros, of whom was invading from the north. The war against Zaros lasted for many years, the Mahjarrat gaining names such as “Stern Judges” and “the faceless ones”. Ma’dran found these names to have a certain melody to them. Ukthreya, unfortunately, was killed in battle, leaving only the three brothers as arrivals from the Skchaelos Clan, but many other Mahjarrat remained. Zaros's Empire After the war, Icthlarin took away the wights of one of the Mahjarrat, the one known as Sliske, to return to the underworld. Sliske, as far as Ma’dran knew, left and forged an alliance with Zaros, of whom offered the Mahjarrat power in his growing Empire. Other Mahjarrat, including Ma’dran and his brothers, left Icthlarin in favor of Zaros and his promises of power and war. Ma’dran soon climbed to the rank of commander in Zaros’s army, both of his brothers came under his rule as sergeants. Ma’dran had great respect for Zaros and his ways, embracing this new religion and way of life, as his brothers did. Ma’dran’s battalion soon came under the command of one of Zaros’s fiercest and most powerful Mahjarrat generals; one by the name of Zamorak. Zaros’s vast empire prospered and became more powerful by the day, but many of the Mahjarrat were not content, including General Zamorak. Kathlaron feared that Zamorak, judging from his harsh demeanor and choices in the battlefield, may turn on Zaros. Ma’dran had learned to listen to his younger brother in the past, and was not about to stop. Tyrannus, however, was fiercely loyal to his general, and would follow him to the abyss and back if he had to. Kathlaron and Ma’dran soon became wary of their brother again, and wouldn’t put it past him to turn on them again like he had in Freneskae. Zamorak soon hatched a plot to usurp the Empty Lord, many Mahjarrat and loyalists coming to his call, including the foolish, bloodthirsty Tyrannus. As Ma’dran Kathlaron, and many others remained loyal to Zaros, Zamorak would soon place his plan into action. The Betrayal One evening, Zamorak and his hordes of followers attacked. Those still loyal to Zaros, Ma'dran and Kathlaron included, pooled in the throneroom, ready for Zamorak's arrival. Ma'dran saw in Zamorak's hands a weapon that Ma'dran had heard of, but never thought to see with his own eyes; the Elder Staff. While Zamorak fought, his loyalists detained and kept those loyal to Zaros diverted, Ma'dran diverted by his own brother, the traitorous Tyrannus. Zamorak had impaled Zaros in the back, but Zaros continued to fight. He grabbed the Scourge by his throat, choking him. However, Zaros lost balance, causing the Elder Staff to impale both he and the traitor alike. Ma'dran watched as the staff transferred Zaros's power to Zamorak. Zaros retreated from his body, while Zamorak had his first taste true power. Zamorak's followers imprisoned Ma'dran and Kathlaron, among others, in an attempt to convert them to his cause. Ma'dran and his brother, though tortured, refused. The two remained imprisoned by Zamorak's followers for quite some time. The War of the Gods Mixed Loyalties In the meantime, other gods fought over Gielinor, but came to a truce for a time in order to banish Zamorak from Gielinor. However, he soon returned to Gielinor, now a true god. He called upon his warriors, declaring war on all who opposed his rule. The Zamorakians continued to torture the brothers, coming to the realization that the only way to get to Ma'dran was through his family; through his brother, Kathlaron. Tyrannus, having been Ma'dran's primary torturer, informed Ma'dran that if he did not yield to Zamorak's call, they would kill Kathlaron. Taken Hostage by Allies Left with little choice, Ma'dran reluctantly agreed to the terms that the Zamorakians had set for him to follow. He spent centuries in the service of those that had opposed he and his god, the Empty Lord, knowing that Zaros would return to smite his enemies and those who had conspired against him once the time came. After several long centuries of working alongside those that he had vowed to destroy in the name of the Empty Lord, Ma'dran was captured by a group of renegade Zarosians posing as followers of the self-proclaimed god of order, Saradomin. Leading this clan of rouges and renegades was an older Mahjarrat in the guise of a human mage and scholar known only as Giovanni. Ma'dran explained to these renegades that the Mahjarrat loyalists of Zamorak had forced him into their servitude, having threatened his brother's life had he acted otherwise. Giovanni, though wary of Ma'dran at first, finally decided to offer Ma'dran a place in his clan, of which Ma'dran promptly accepted. Giovanni eventually came to trust Ma'dran, thinking of him more as a son than as a footsoldier. They spent the next several years hunting down Zamorakian caravans and militia in desperate attempts to find the whereabouts of Kathlaron and his captors. Exiled from War Ma'dran and Giovanni had eventually discovered one caravan of the Zamorakians that seemed to carry something beyond important to them. Ma'dran had sensed that the cargo being caried by this caravan had an aura of powerful proportions; a Mahjarrat. Ma'dran strongly believed that this aura belonged to his brother, Kathlaron, but Giovanni was sceptical, stating that it could be any Mahjarrat for all that they knew. But Ma'dran knew his brother's aura, he recognized it. In an impulsive act, Ma'dran left the clan of renegades that had become his family in the midst of the night, as they slept, to investigate. Though Ma'dran had been overcome with excitement and joy in the thought of liberating his brother, he soon came to realize that he had become the fool. As he drew near to the caravan, he was ambushed and surrounded by warriors and mages of Zamorak. He bit his tongue, realizing his fault much too late. It was then that he saw his brother; not Kathlaron, as he had believed, but rather Tyrannus, of whom towered above in his full form. Ma'dran turned his head to the cliffs behind where he stood, having heard the sound of bagpipes in the distance, gradually coming closer. Ma'dran smiled; a number Giovanni's men carried such into battle in order to help the men to march upon their foes. It was not long before the clan of renegades drew toward Tyrannus's men, nearly fifty-strong and more than eager to liberate Ma'dran from the Zamorakians. Though Giovanni's men fought valiantly, they were no match for Tyrannus's forces, falling one by one to Zamorakian blades and spells. Ma'dran fell unconscious, recieving a blow from one of Tyrannus's spells during the conflict. He awoke to see Giovanni's head, in full form, adorning the tip of a wooden spike, stuck into the dusty soil. Tyrannus grinned as Ma'dran awoke to find his mentor now dead and dishonored. Ma'dran was forced to watch as the survivors of the clan were torn apart by spells cast upon them by Tyrannus's battlemages. Tyrannus impaled him with his bladed staff, leaving him to die. Ma'dran, however, was able to escape the ashen wastes that had hosted the deaths of his friends, forced into exile, setting off to find the ritual marker so that he my hibernate until the time of rejuvenation came again, swaering that he would have Tyrannus's head on a spike when he regained his strength. Among the Fremennik New Kinsmen After the War of Gods, as he would remember it, Ma’dran embarked upon a lonely path, neither followed nor led by anyone. The gods that had fought in the war had been banished, but Ma’dran still felt hunted, if not by the gods themselves, then by their followers. It was not long before Ma’dran came across humans of whom, unlike many of their creed, he respected for their valor and skill in combat; the Fremennik. Ma’dran donned a new visage in order to live among these men strangely reminiscent of his own people, both amused by them and showing them a degree of respect that he had not given any human in decades. Ma’dran became the hunter known as Grimvar Vargrsblood, selling beast hides and fur armours to his new kinsmen for use in battle. Banished to the Road During his years as Grimvar Vargrsblood, Ma’dran thrived in his new home with the Fremennik people, gladly learning anything that they could teach him about methods of combat, imparting what he knew upon them in exchange. He learned better how to hunt, how to use a blade, how to fish, anything and everything that the Fremennik did in common life. Years after Ma’dran had joined the Fremennik, rumors spread of a clan of raiders with intent against them passing through the area. The resident Fremennik, including ‘Grimvar Vargrsblood’, took up arms against these raiders, traveling through the plains to find them. Eventually, the warriors located them and struck in the midst of the night. Ma’dran used a combination of Fremennik combat and magic taught to him by Kathlaron to defeat those that stood against him. After defeating the raiders, Ma’dran’s new kinsmen bore their spears and blades, declaring him as a traitor to their people for the use of forbidden magics, casting him from their clan. Ma’dran found that he had nowhere to go but to the road again. When a Brother Dies... It was late into the Fourth Age when Ma’dran sensed a disturbance, similar to something of great power simply fading away. Ma’dran came to realize that what he had sensed was the demise of a younger, more powerful Mahjarrat than himself; he sensed the fall of Tyrannus. This surprised him, seeing as he had sensed him a mere seventy-six years before, when he had last rejuvenated. Ma’dran was not present at this rejuvenation, though he sensed that Tyrannys was more powerful than ever at this time. Ma’dran was surprised, though not displeased that Tyrannus had been killed. After all, it was he who had tortured and beaten he and Kathlaron during the dawn of the War of Gods. Ma’dran, however, could not help but question what had killed Tyrannus. Even on Freneskae, Tyrannus was not reliant upon the others of his race, and on Gielinor, he tended to avoid them still. Tyrannus was cautious, only meddling in the affairs of humans thus far. Surely a human could not kill a recently rejuvenated Mahjarrat. Nonetheless, Ma’dran resolved to learn from this; if a young and powerful Mahjarrat such as Tyrannus could be killed on this fertile world, excessive precautions would likely be wise. The Politician Hundreds of years following the fall of Tyrannus, after having been cautious for centuries, Ma’dran believed that it was time to rebuild himself. He resolved to run for an ambassadorial position in Ardougne, a region of Kandarin that had rose from the ashes of the influence of one of Zamorak’s loyal agents, the Mahjarrat known as Hazeel. Ma’dran began to accumulate his wealth as he campaigned for this position, hoping that political influence would allow him to attain his former glory once again. However, Ma’dran soon came to recognize just how little he knew of the human mind as he continued his path, slowly losing his influence and wealth. He made his best attempts to generate more wealth, gambling with anyone who could afford to do so. Ma’dran’s luck had begun to run dry as he lost his wealth to those he had gambled with. He had nowhere to rest in the evenings, sleeping on benches and in barns when he could. He was soon forced to travel once again, hoping to regain his dignity and honor in his travels. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Entertainers Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Pacifist Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Falador Category:Godless Wandering Forever More For the better part of the age, Ma’dran remained in the region of Kandarin, accepting work where he could find it. Ma’dran came to be ashamed of what he had become, begging in the streets for money, working on fishing boats to pay for housing. What disgusted Ma’dran most of all was the fact that he was once considered to be of Mahjarrat nobility, now reduced to a commoner of a so-called “lesser race”. Strangely, Ma’dran had always felt connected to the region of Kandarin, feeling that it was something sacred to his race. Though he was poor, reduced to a state of poverty beyond most, he refused to move on in search of fortune elsewhere, feeling that, because Kandarin was “sacred”, it was in his destiny to remain, and that whatever the Empty Lord had in store for him, he would find it there rather than to the east in the regions that would become known as Misthalin and Asgarnia. Ma’dran would stay in Kandarin for several decades, well over a century after losing what he had gained in Ardougne, refusing to travel east in search for opportunity. Weakened and Dying Night had fallen upon Gielinor as Ma’dran continued to travel in human form, draped in hooded robes with only his staff to support him. He coughed violently, seeing only the yellowish glowing lights from Witchaven as a heavy rain befell him. He collapsed as he tripped on a root, falling into a ditch, his ankle twisted. He looked over, watching the yellow glowing lights flicker. “Pathetic,” a voice within his mind addressed him, “you once had everything, power, influence, now all washed away. You are a sour excuse for a Mahjarrat. You are more like them, the humans.” Ma’dran lied back in the ditch, curled into a ball, his robes soaking wet. Ma’dran was weak, and knew that he needed to rejuvenate soon. But he missed the last rejuvenation, and he knew that he couldn’t live another five-hundred years. He continued to watch the lights, listening as the rain hit the ground about him. He was truly, utterly alone. It was then that the Mahjarrat saw the light. This light was not like that of a flame like in the village nearby, but rather different, a pale, brighter light. Ma’dran did not move for reasons even unknown to him. The light drew nearer. A tear ran down Ma’dran’s cheek. It was beautiful. He reached out to it, allowing the staff to roll from his hand and into the mud. As the light came closer and closer, it became brighter, and it felt strangely soothing to Ma’dran. He felt his worries, his fears, just wash away. He closed his eyes, feeling only the warmth and carelessness of the light come to him. He felt as though he was slowly, blissfully fading away. He embraced this feeling, seeing only light and feeling only warmth as he fell victim to sleep. In his slumber, Ma’dran dreamt of all that had happened in his life, his coronation as chieftain, the war against his brother, coming to Gielinor, all in tremendous detail. He relived these moments again and again for what seemed like forever, small details fading from memory until he dreamt only of darkness. In Search of an Identity “Hey! Wake up!” The man stirred in the ditch, covered in his damp robes with a fishing pole laying nearby. The man’s eyes flickered open, squinting in the light of day. “You alright, lad?” The man began to sit up, feeling sudden pain in his ankle. “Looks like you had quite a fall, eh, lad?” The man looked up to the older man, of whom appeared to be a fisherman. “Aye…I believe so…” said the man in the ditch. “You sound like yer from around here by your accent. Got yerself a name, lad?” The man in the ditch scratched his head. “I…don’t quite know myself…” The fisherman helped the nameless man out of the ditch, leaning him against his shoulder for support. “Must’ve been quite a fall, eh?” The nameless man nodded, recalling a single syllable. “Ma...ma...” The fisherman glanced at him. “Once knew a man named Montressor, died a few years back…” The nameless man nodded. “Montressor…” The man from the ditch heard a name run through his mind. “…Gio...Giovanni…?” The fisherman nodded. “Montressor Giovanni?” This man, Montressor, nodded. “Well, mister Giovanni, you seem to have twisted your ankle, probably hit your head. I’ll take ya home, see if I can patch ya up. Montressor sneezed a bit. “Probably got yourself a cold, too. Better get ya inside.” The man that helped Montressor, an old fisherman named Jakob Bailey, brought him back to his home where he and his wife, Katheryn, nursed Montressor back to health. Unfortunately, they learned that Montressor had a bad case of amnesia, and could not remember a thing before the morning that he was found. Bailey played the lute to Montressor as he healed, causing Montressor to become very interested himself. He eventually learned that he was quite skilled at playing the lute, as well as fishing. Montressor stayed in Witchaven with the Baileys for a time, developing quite the personality as a fisherman and bard. However, his desire to learn who he was grew strong, forcing him to leave Witchaven with Jakob’s lute and the fishing pole that was found near him when he awoke outside of the village a year ago. After leaving Witchaven to discover his true identity, Montressor joined a small Cirque for a year, learning how to act from Jocanna, one of the performers. He spent the next year after he left the Cirque traveling aimlessly, trying to find something out about his past life but had nothing to go on. It was then that he decided that the best way for him to recover his past was not to search for it, but to let it search for him if he was truly meant to learn. He decided to lend his services as a fisherman, bard and actor to anyone in need of his skills, maybe chasing after a few leads if he could find them, eventually finding himself in Falador. Personality At a time, Ma’dran could be best described as dark, determined, and apathetic toward the dealings of mortals, relentless in battle and mostly interested in his own self-preservation, caring for the well-being of few other than Kathlaron and his former love, Vaetherya. Ma’dran craved power, particularly knowledge and strategy to use during confrontations, despite having little patience or use for magic in his endeavors. There was a time when Ma’dran would have obeyed every command set forth for him by Zaros without a word in question, expecting those beneath him to do the same. Due to the loss of his memories and rebirth as Montressor Giovanni, he became more kind, helpful, empathetic, and became more able to reason with what would be considered as right and wrong. Montressor became more pacifistic, in contrast to his former persona, abiding by the law as well as his own moral compass. Montressor is more fluent, calm, and far more jovial and fun-loving than he once was as Ma’dran. As a result, he is more confident and charismatic when interacting with others. Physical Appearance Montressor Facial Montressor has dark hazel eyes, seemingly more brown with mere flecks of green that seem as cheerful and kind as they are experienced and old. Physically, Montressor seems to be in his late twenties to early thirties, seeming to constantly have a glint in his eye accompanied by a warm, welcoming smile etched upon his lips. He has unkempt, mahogany-brown hair, paralleled by a short, equally unkempt beard. There are some that would describe him as “handsome” for a man of his profession, not only due to his welcoming face, but also due to his personality. His tanned skin tone would suggest that he may be of distant Kharidian-Misthalite heritage, making it seem as though he is rather well-traveled. Bodily & Physique Montressor stands at a full height of six feet, give or take an inch or two, and always stands straight and tall, appearing to have good posture for one of his ‘economic status’. One may describe him as muscular in build, appearing to have strength rivaling that of a Fremennik, though he does not appear to ever take advantage of this. His fingers are slender, though calloused, showing that he practices often with his lute, his nails well-kept and trimmed, appearing to have a writer’s callous on his right ring-finger. Despite having calloused fingers from his work, his hands, though appearing strong and masculine, are slender and gentle, needing to be as such in the maintenance of his lute. Attire Montressor is commonly seen wearing a vanilla-colored, silken shirt, as well as a set of darker, seemingly Kharidian trousers and boots made from a seemingly rougher, more sturdy material intended for traveling in deserts and harsh landscapes, such as he often must. Around his neck hangs a peculiar amulet bearing the appearance of a battleaxe. Montressor wears a travelers pack, carrying his supplies needed for travel, including his lute. To his side, hung from his belt, hangs his coinpurse, made from a darker brown, seemingly Kharidian material. Ma'dran Facial During his time as Ma’dran, his face could be considered as gaunt and thin, even for a Mahjarrat. His flesh was rough, scarred from battles, his lips seemingly always cracked. Ma’dran’s eyes, described by many as rings of blood adorning two obsidian stones, were always cruel, cold, and calculating. Like all Mahjarrat, his appearance could be considered as nearly lich-like, cold, gaunt. However, due to having missed the past few rituals of rejuvenation, Ma’dran appears to be much less nourished in contrast to the others of his kind. In fact, it is not often that he does not don a peculiar helmet designed for him in battle that masks his gaunt, malnourished face from his enemies. Around his ashen-colored, scarred neck hangs an amulet bearing the appearance of a battleaxe, the symbol of the Skchaelos Clan. Bodily & Physique In his full form, Ma’dran stood at a height of nearly eight and a half feet, towering over few of his kind. He would be considered as a rather large Mahjarrat, having broad shoulders and extended, powerful limbs, allowing him a vast amount of strength, mostly depending upon this strength to wield certain weaponry with ease, as well as for the sake of intimidating his foes and rivals. Many belonging to the Skchaelos Clan, Kathlaron in particular, would say that he was certainly built as a warrior, rivaled by few. Skills & Attributes Social Charisma Ever since his rebirth as a human, Montressor has found that speaking and interacting with others is a skill that feels more than natural to him. As he converses and interacts, he feels that it is in his nature to find allies and friends in others, able to call upon them when in times of serious need, though these occasions do not manifest very often for one of his profession. Multilingualism Through his line of work, Montressor has learned several languages with ease, including Fremennik, Dwarven, and broken Kharidian in addition to the common tongue. Personal Inventory Weaponry *Technically, Montressor does not carry any actual weapons with him, though if completely necessary, he will use any equipment that he does carry in self-defense. Jewelry *Skchaelean Amulet Miscellaneous *Lute *Fishing pole *Tinderbox *Map *Small Notebook *Coinpurse **Gold (x173) *Length of Rope Relations Parental *Hyllcroth............................................Father(Deceased) *Ellisike...............................................Mother(Deceased) *Vaetherya..........................................Step-Mother, Formerly in Courtship with Ma’dran(Deceased) Siblings *Kathlaron............................................Brother(Whereabouts Unknown) *Tyrannus............................................Half-Brother(Deceased) Extended Family *Emyris Bayne......................................Nephew *Freyja Gaz-Bayne...............................Grand-Niece *???......................................................Grand-Nephew Partners *Vaetherya............................................Step-Mother, Formerly in Courtship with Ma’dran(Deceased) Trivia *Montressor is by default right-handed, but wishes to learn to become ambidextrous so that he may, in a way, become more skilled. *Montressor is classified as an Ovo-Lacto-Pescatarian, a type of vegetarian who eats only fish, eggs and dairy products in addition to fruits and vegetables. **His favorite meal in particular would be Salmon with a honey glaze, accompanied by a crisp, lightly salted baked potato on the side. *Mead is a favorite of Montressor's, claiming that it helps the throat due to its honey content. *Montressor's name is a reference to Cask of Amontillado, a short-story by Edgar Allan Poe. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Entertainers Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Pacifist Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Falador Category:Godless